


You're Cute On Truth Serum

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, Truth serum fic, and I feel like that's what he would be like on truth serum, deancas fluff, destiel truth serum, idk i love sleepy confused dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a hunt with Sam and Cas, Dean gets injected with truth serum by one of Crowley's demons, prompting him to spill everything rather embarrassingly. Although it does lead to some fun things with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cute On Truth Serum

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my 12 Days of Ficlets series on tumblr (my URL is i-am-superwhomarvellocked if you want to check me out) and prompted by mirenithil, who wanted a destiel truth serum ficlet. Honestly, thank you so much -- this was sooo fun to write :).

Dean finally managed to finish cutting Sam's bindings as well as his own and stood up. "Cas!" he shouted. "If you've got your ears on, get your feathery ass down he-" his voice cut off as a short blond woman, one of Crowley's demons, plunged a needle into his arm. Dean swayed, then toppled slowly onto Sam, who staggered slightly under his weight. Sam cursed. He wasn't prepared to deal with both an unconscious Dean under god-knew-what kind of drug as well as the demon Crowley had left behind to pump them for information. The woman's face twisted into a feral grin as she advanced on Sam, who pushed Dean behind him and grabbed Dean's knife. Then the woman stopped abruptly and her face fell. She let out a high-pitched scream and fell to the ground, a flash of light illuminating Castiel as he stepped out from behind her.  
"It is a good thing that I arrived to smite her when I did," he said tonelessly, then saw Dean. A flash of worry crossed his face. "Is he all right?"  
Sam released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "I hope so. The demon injected him with something right before you got here- can you check him out?" He lifted Dean with a grunt and deposited him into Cas's arms, looking around the warehouse. He spotted a room containing something with leather straps and knives that looked vaguely like a table used for torture, but he supposed that it could be used to examine Dean with roughly the same level of success. "You can bring him over there." He pointed, and Cas carried Dean with ease over to the room and set him down on the table, then placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean shifted slightly, moaned, and opened his eyes.  
"You're pretty," he slurred, looking up at Cas, who looked mildly shocked.  
"Dean?" Sam said, hurrying to his side. "Are you okay?"  
Dean's eyes rolled to focus on Sam slowly. "'M fine, Sammy," he said. "Just feelin' a bit...woozy."  
Sam rolled his eyes and turned to Cas. "What's going on with him?"  
Cas took his hand off of Dean and replied, "It appears that the demon injected him with some sort of truth serum--it should wear off soon."  
Sam sighed. "But in the meantime, he'll act like he's completely stoned and answer....all of our questions truthfully," he said, a grin sweeping across his face. "Dean, favorite pie?"  
"Pecan," Dean answered instantly.  
"Hey, Dean, who did you kiss in tenth grade as a dare?"  
"Will DiAngelo," Dean said, then hiccuped and grinned. "Oh, you weren't supposed to know that. Whoopsies!"  
Sam laughed. "Jeez, this stuff is potent. Okay, Dean, tell me..." He glanced around the room for a minute, then his eyes settled on Cas. "How do you really feel about Castiel?"  
Dean took a deep breath to answer. Cas cleared his throat and bumped against Sam, pushing him out of the room, then slammed the door.  
"What the hell, Cas?!" Sam asked, tugging on the door handle, which was securely locked.  
"My apologies, Sam!" Cas called through the door. "It would seem that the door is locked! You should get the lock picking set from the Impala- do not worry, Dean and I will be fine."  
Dean wrapped his arms tightly around the angel from behind and giggled. "Yeah, Cassie and I will be fine," he said, pressing a sloppy kiss to Cas's neck.  
Cas swallowed nervously. "So..what would you have said to Sam?"  
"Oh, Cas," Dean sighed against Cas's throat. Cas shivered and leaned back into the touch. "I love you so much. So, so, so much. This much," he said, spreading his arms wide, twirling, and knocking over the knives next to the torture table. Cas, sensing that an accident was imminent, gently took hold of Dean's arms and sat him down onto the table firmly.  
"Caaassss," Dean sing-songed. He leaned close to Cas and whispered, "I love it when you act all dom-angel-y." He sat back, a pleased smile on his face, while Cas tried to ignore the fact that he was incredibly turned on. He moved away from Dean and stayed silent, and Dean was quiet for a minute, then moaned.  
"Cas," Dean whined, "touch me." He smashed his lips against the angel's and twined his hands through Cas's hair. Cas kissed him back for a minute, then pulled away regretfully.  
"Dean," he said, pushing a few strands of Dean's hair away from his face. "I cannot take advantage of you. Would you truly be acting like this if you were not under the demon's truth serum?"  
"Yes," Dean answered, smiling up at Cas, who sighed. "Really, Dean?"  
Suddenly serious, Dean said, "I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night. I want to go on road trips in the Impala with you and count the stars with you and eat pie with you. I want to spend hours classifying the exact shade of blue that is your eyes and a million years with the shape of you pressed against my skin." He giggled. "You're my huggy bear, Cas."  
Cas stood, shocked, while Dean took the opening to kiss him again. "Why're you crying, Cas?" he asked, stumbling slightly on the concrete floor. "Don't want you to be sad." As he kissed Cas again, the door opened suddenly and Sam looked in, then backed up quickly. "PDA, Dean," he mumbled, irritated. "At least save it for the hotel room."  
Sam and Cas managed to disentangle Dean from Cas, take him back to the motel, and put him to bed. Dean seemed disappointed that Cas wouldn't be joining him, but eventually curled up with his pillow and drifted off.  
The next morning, Dean groaned and sat up in bed. "My head hurts like a bitch. What happened last night?"  
Cas, who was drinking coffee in a recliner, turned toward him and said frankly, "You told me that you were in love with me, then kissed me and tried to get me to have sexual intercourse with you, and then said that I was your 'huggy bear.'"  
Dean swallowed, looking terrified. He glanced downward and muttered, "And how did you take it?"  
"I took you here so that you could sleep and recover."  
Dean tried to curb his disappointment, but then Castiel continued.  
"If you still feel the way that you did, I would like to...is it dating? Yes. I would like to date you, Dean Winchester."  
Dean couldn't stop a massive grin from spreading over his face as he got up and snuggled into Cas's recliner with him. "And I would love to date you, Castiel."  
"Finally," Sam said loudly as he walked in with more coffee. He dodged Dean's punch and handed him a cup of coffee, then settled across from them with a "So get this..."


End file.
